


Рыцарь

by Dekstroza, fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Original Work, fandom Reptiles 2020
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020
Summary: Драконы — те ещё коллекционеры...
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Рыцарь

— А вчера ко мне такой рыцарь залетел... — Рррыыыыущ облизнулся и мечтательно закатил глаза.

Ыыырррх недоверчиво пошевелил хвостом. Ррры слыл среди драконов выдумщиком и большим оригиналом, но сокровищница у него была будь здоров, хоть и завалена всяким непонятным хламом, который Ррры натаскал из соседних измерений. Впрочем все эти металлические штуковины, которыми так гордился алый дракон, блестели и сверкали, как новенькие, любо-дорого смотреть, и были всяко лучше, чем коллекция скальпов принцесс, которые собирал чокнутый синий с западного предела. 

— Залетел? — Переспросил Ыыыр, вспоминая одну из картинок из собственной сокровищницы - рыцаря на отливающем синевой крылатом коне. 

— Ну да! — с энтузиазмом подтвердил Ррры. 

— И как, вкусный? — вежливо поинтересовался Ыыыр, который, если честно, человечину не очень любил. Впрочем, как и конину. Но признаваться в этом Ррры считал ниже драконьего достоинства. 

— Кто? — не понял Ррры. 

— Ну, рыцарь твой. Летающий. Или ты его крылатого коня? — с трудом скрывая отвращение спросил Ыыыр, потому как конь с картинки ему нравился. Очень. И жрать такую красоту — кощунство. 

— Да не было там никакого коня, — опешил Ррры. 

— Ты же сказал, что рыцарь залетал? 

— Залетал. 

— На чем залетал? Если без коня? На копье, что ли? 

— Зачем на копье? На копье неудобно. Площадь поверхностного натяжения и сопротивление окружающей среды, помноженные... — забормотал Ррры совсем непонятное, и Ыыыр тихонько вздохнул. Физику он никогда особо не любил. То ли дело живопись! На миг он представил летящего в латах рыцаря, такого же красивого, как Ррры, ало-золотого, маленького и юркого. И белый пенистый след на бесконечной бирюзе небосвода от этих, как их... 

—...репульсоры! А говорят, что люди глупые! 

— Зато ты — гений, — ласково пророкотал Ыыыр и осторожно обвил своим хвостом хвост Ррры. 

Тот сбился с полуслова, захлопал невозможным ресницами — и зачем дракону такие? — а потом, совершенно неожиданно для Ыыыра обвил его хвост своим в ответ. 

Потом они ещё долго сидели рядышком на холме, абсолютно забыв обо всем на свете, грея морды в тёплых лучах закатного солнца и чувствуя себя как никогда хорошо. 

Вся природа вокруг, словно умилившись их единению, замерла, продлевая благословений миг, и только где-то на соседней горке, там где располагалась пещера Ррры, алый с золотом рыцарь клял дракона на все лады, пытаясь выбраться из сокровищницы последнего. 

И ему это почти удалось. Но это совсем другая история.


End file.
